oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Limus Greyfell
History Born on a frontier planet by the name of Krom IV, Limus began life as a simple villager in a farming town, laboring to make an honest living and support his family. The military presence on the planet was notable due to the high yield of foodstuffs produced. Despite the iron grip of the government, Limus and his people were content with life. However peace times would not last for this farming settlement. A Thii splinter hive struck the planet, causing disaster and forcing military action. Evacuations were set into place, off-loading the citizens into freighters to stay in orbit until the military had successfully dealt with the Thii menace. Limus and his family made it safely aboard the ship, and thus began the long wait until it was time to return to their home. Fate was not so kind to Limus, however. During the period of time when the refugee farmers were aboard the ship, an outbreak of plague manifested out of nowhere as an unknown entity passed the ship in orbit. The people fell ill, and a call for aid was sent out to the government, and the ship was quarantined. Aid never came however; deeming the quarantined ship as an inefficient usage of resources, and the government abandoned them, the ship disabled and rendered derelict as the citizens were overtaken by disease. As Limus' people slowly succumbed to the disease, desperation sparked chaos and violence, a maddened struggle of people clinging to a hope of survival turning them on each other. Limus stood, holding his dying child as a bloody melee broke out over a repaired escape pod. The survivors numbered in the single digits, and sanity had long since passed. Stillness overtaking him, Limus did nothing but pray as his flesh warped and sloughed from his body, hoping for another life in which his family could be more fortunate. As the world seem to fall quiet, his prayer was answered, but not in any way that would be considered a blessing. The maddening whispers of the Unclean God, Abhoth who had afflicted the ship with the horrid plague, touched the broken half-orc's mind, sensing a strength and malleability. Rather than hope, Limus was imbued with a malefic rage, taking up a misshapen blade as his body warped and buckled under the plague, mutating to integrate the diseased flesh into his very being. His child lay dead behind him as he dispatched his kinsmen, and thus Limus remained the sole survivor of what would be referred to as the Krom Derelict Incident, an event that would soon be covered up by the government, a footnote in the glorious reports of victory over the Thii invasion. Taking up warped metallic armor borne out of the scraps of the broken ship, the now transformed bearer of plague took the escape pod, beginning a new life as the derelict would be purged out of orbit, set adrift in space forever. Limus wanders in search of purpose, the chaos driving him forward, to survive and bring ruin in his wake. Appearance Before the catalyzing event that turned Limus into a plagued scion of Abhoth, Limus was a sturdy, caring half-orc man, a bit rough around the edges but kind at heart. That man was lost to the void, however. Long since becoming inured to the fleshwarping plague that left him marred, Limus still bears the mutations of his origin. Patches of flesh are entirely missing from his skull, his complexion warped to a hideous pallor. He bears scraps of machinery and armor that help him keep his form together, serving as little more than straps to maintain a ramshackle man. He is a hulking figure, carrying a horrific cleaver that is still stained in blood and mire. Personality Limus is bitter and morbid, outwardly nihilistic as he is driven only by continued survival as the Unclean God desires. Suffering from brain damage from the dwindling oxygen aboard the freighter and the disease rife within his body, Limus struggles with words, but is not incapable of communication. He speaks bluntly, in simple terms and with little regard for those around him. Despite his corrupted soul, Limus still maintains a tiny splinter of his old self. He has a minute soft spot for children, perhaps out of some repressed regret over not being able to save his own family. He is prone to occasionally taking actions that would seem almost caring towards those, protecting the young, but cannot consciously comprehend this, simply attributing it to chance or coincidence. Friends Limus is alone in this world. He is avoided or hunted by any who come to realize what he is, and he is fine with that. Is there ever a hope of friendship for a man so shattered? Enemies Limus bears a deep-seated hatred for the government of Krom IV, as well as any military or government that is outwardly prideful of its military achievements. Aspirations Limus seeks only to survive, letting the embedded yearning to please Abhoth drive his hollow body to continue marching, fore any motivation of his own has long since lost. Category:Starjammer Player Characters